


1:44 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell and Supergirl exchanged smiles before they suffered from recent injuries.
Kudos: 1





	1:44 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell and Supergirl exchanged smiles before they suffered from recent injuries and died together to Gentleman Ghost's dismay.

THE END


End file.
